1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and, more specifically, to a communication terminal suitable for obtaining content data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-094687 discloses a portable information terminal including an acquisition information storage unit, a response information storage unit, a radio communication unit, a first transmission control unit, and a reception control unit. The acquisition information storage unit stores information of which acquisition is desired. The response information storage unit stores the acquired information. The radio communication unit transmits/receives information to/from other apparatus. The first transmission control unit is connected to the acquisition information storage unit and to the radio communication unit, and transmits the information stored in the acquisition information storage unit to other apparatus. The reception control unit is connected to the response information storage unit and to the radio communication unit, receives information from other apparatus and stores it in the response storage unit.
The portable information terminal allows exchange of information while no other person is aware of it.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-054023 discloses an information processing device including a reproduction unit, a reproduction state detecting unit, a selection unit, a generation unit, and a transmitting unit. The reproduction unit reproduces a tune. The reproduction state detecting unit detects the state of reproduction of the tune by the reproduction unit. The selection unit selects, in accordance with the state of reproduction, the tune reproduced by the reproduction unit as a recommended tune. The generation unit generates tune information of the recommended tune selected by the selection unit. The transmitting unit transmits the tune information to other information processing devices.
The information processing device allows selection of preferable tune efficiently without sticking to a specific genre, and a preferred tune can be selected without using a server.
International Publication No. 2004/066178 discloses a method of distributing contents to wireless terminals. The contents distributing method includes the following four steps executed by a wireless terminal: the first step of detecting a wireless terminal capable of communication; the second step of receiving a content; the third step of receiving control information related to the content; and the fourth step of performing control in accordance with the control information.
This method enables communication reflecting the intention of contents provider.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-223466 discloses an information exchange system including a terminal and an information providing station. The terminal includes a short range radio communication device. The information providing station also includes a short range radio communication device. The short range radio communication device of the information providing station includes an information content holding unit and a first broadcasting unit. The information content holding unit stores information content registered in advance. The first broadcasting unit broadcasts the information content stored in the information content holding unit at a prescribed time interval. The short range radio communication device of the terminal includes a first reception unit and a storage unit. The first reception unit receives the information content broadcast from the first broadcasting unit of the information providing station. The storage unit stores the received information content.
According to this system, efficient exchange of information is possible between information providing side and provided side, not necessitating any specific operation by the user or repeated transmission/reception.
The inventions disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2002-094687 and 2004-054023, however, are disadvantageous in that chances of enjoying video or music could possibly be limited. According to these inventions, the video or music as the object information to be provided is limited to those evaluated in some aspect by the user of the terminal that provides the information. Therefore, even for a video or music that could be prized by many users, there would be no chance for any user to enjoy the video or music unless the user who first enjoyed the video or music evaluates it.
The invention disclosed in International Publication No. 2004-066178 is also disadvantageous in that chances of enjoying video or music could possibly be limited. Though it is possible to know users' evaluation of a video or music, measures that could be taken to promote usage are limited.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-223466 is disadvantageous as it has no consideration on limited chance of enjoying video and music.